Fullmetal Alchemist Bluebird's Fusion
by dwarvensniper
Summary: Ed returns from gluttony's stomach along with ling and Envy and there he meet Al. they found something very unpleasant in Hohenheim's chamber. But they didn't know that time that it'll be a light of hope. after chapter 53 of Manga
1. Father's Pride

I was searching FMA stuff when I found the story of the Fanmade Game "Bluebird's Illusion" and I was impressed with the Quality of the story and the graphics Although being a game made only by college students. (for more information about the game, read my post in FMA Games Forum)

So, a lot of Ideas started to pop up in my mind and I decided todo this Fic; fusing one of the facts of the game and where the manga story stayed in Chapter 53

I hope you like I, Chapters 1 and 2

**Chapter 1: Father's Pride**

The darkness was frightening; the only noises that filled that room were the voices of the souls inside monster Envy's body. After the homunculi finished regenerating themselves, the man who was recognized by Ed as Hohenheim finally spoke:

- Envy, return to your usual appearance, you're making a lot of noise.

- Yes Father – he replied

After envy finished doing what he was asked to do, Hohenheim asked to de elder Elric

- So, that hollow armour is your brother, isn't he? The greatest proof of your sin, along with your arm and your leg.

- Don't talk me as if you know what does this mean! – Ed shouted

- Anyway, by this time you surely have realised that it was in vain to resurrect Trisha, and you pay a lot for few, am I right?

- Hrmph!

- And now explain me envy, why do you allowed this kids to come here?

A submissive Envy started to do a summary of what happened.

- Hmm, I see. Well, Edward, I must say you that for your own good and of your brother's you should stay away from this place. And is I said to Pinako, Leave this country as soon as you can!

- Do you really think I'm going to run away quietly after knowing what you are trying to do? – Ed replied furiously. His look was filled of wrath - you are the one behind all these, am I right? You are the one controlling this country, you are the one who created the Homunculi, the one responsible of the Xerxes annihilation, the one responsible of the Ishbal Massacre, the one responsible of the death of Winry's parents, the one responsible of Mom's death and the one who had made our lives as miserable as they are… AND NOW YOU ARE PLANNING TO DOOM ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS COUNTRY AND MAKE WITH THEM YOUR UNHOLY DESIRE!

- Edward, your words really hurt me, you think that's the way to speak to your Father?

- DON'T PLAY WITH ME YOU F BASTARD, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO PLAY GOD AND TO DECIDE THE DESTINY OF OTHER PEOPLE!

- The only thing I need to know is that I'm stronger than them.

- Arrgh! You are really mad, how could you be so calm when we are talking about a massive annihilation?

- But Father! Tell me this isn't true? – Al finally asked, filled with tears that anyone can see – I really can't understand how the man that Mom loved so much could be planning doing such a horrible sin!

- I'm sorry but it's true Alphonse; your father is a monster. And my relation with Trisha is something that you wouldn't understand.

- But at least tell me why are you planning to do such a thing? What is so important to you to sacrifice such as many lives as you're planning to do?

- The reasons of my project are something that you can't know, at least for now.

- I don't need to know your reasons- Ed said- With knowing that you are a crazy alchemist with a god complex and with an incommensurable number of assassinations as your trade mark, is enough to me. The fact that I have your blood in my veins really makes me sick. I hope I didn't have to kill anybody in this travel but I've now enough reasons to take mi first one… I WON'T LET YOU FULLFILL YOUR CRAZY ENTERPRISE!

- "NIISAN" DON'T DO IT! – Al cried while Ed transmuted his Automail arm into a sword and started running fearlessly towards his father", when he was to cross his sword on his father's neck, an unknown force grabbed him and threw him to a wall.

- Argh! What happened – he asked when he finally recovered from the hit

- Do you think that's the way you should treat your Father? – Asked a very familiar voice.

And from the shadows, a middle sized guy appeared, he was dressing like Envy stile, his chest, stomach and arms were crossed with lots of wavy lines and he had an uroboros tattoo on his right shoulder, but the fact that made Al, Ling and most of any Ed, stay freeze was his face; he had two big golden but inexpressive eyes and a large straight hair. He looked like someone they knew very well.

- Pride! – Envy shouted – at last you made your appearance.

- We finally meet… Edward Elric – Pride said.

Then Ed finally realized why his voice and appearance remember him to someone… Pride was Him!... Or at least he thought that he'd look in that way if he was a homunculus.


	2. The Homunculus who Uses Alchemy

**Chapter2: The homunculus who uses alchemy**

Ed, Al and Ling stayed petrified with the image of the new homunculus staying in front of them. His inexpressive eyes cooled their blood.

- So, you're supposed to be the original one- he finally said – I can't understand how a pitiful being like you could be "Father's Pride"-

- That's Enough Pride – Hohenheim shouted – don't provoke him.

Pride turned and went back doing a reverence to his father.

- You really must be intrigued Edward – Hohenheim began to speak again – he is my youngest son, Pride, I've created him 3 months ago with my last sin.

- Homunculi creation is the result of a successful human transmutation – Pride continued – when you create a body resembling a human one with the ingredients and then you put a Philosopher's stone along with a soul shard you create a homunculus.

- Just very interesting your science class – Ed responded with an ironical but desperate voice – BUT WHY F REASON DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?

- The homunculus takes the appearance of something that has the appearance of the soul shard that is in fact his own soul. So, that's how gluttony looks like a bigger and insatiable fat guy and envy doesn't have a really true human form because he has envy of everyone.

- So that means – Ed replied, completely shocked

- THAT HE RESEMBLES MY PRIDE! – Hohenheim shouted – see, even while I was being away from home, Trisha wrote me some letters about your alchemy progress, the stubborn that you were, and the great kindness you had with your brother, and then I heard about your success at gaining the state alchemist certification at the age of 12 and all your feats in your travels, I was very proud of you my son; and when I created him, without wanting it, he looked like my real Pride.

Ed was feeling confused, irritated and somewhat disgusted. How a person like him could be the Pride of a crazy person like Hohenheim, who was trying to make a Philosopher's stone with the People of Amstresis?

- And so, I'm here – Pride spoke again – As a better version of you. You, pitiful humans, doomed to live a short life and having to protect your bodies as your most valuable possession. It's seems that you failed doing that – he said with an ironical tone, seeing Ed's arm and then Al's body.

- SHUT UP YOU LABORATORY MONSTER- Ed shouted, attacking him with his already transmuted automail arm, but Pride stopped him strongly grabbing it.

- You really don't think you can beat me, do you? You are just a weak human, and I'm Perfect.

Ed managed to get free and attacked Pride Again, transmuting the floor between them into spikes, but Pride put his hands together, and without touching the floor, he transmuted a wall in front of him, stopping Ed's reaction. He was frozen.

- Oh! I forgot to say that Pride, being my greatest creation, can use alchemy just like us – Hohenheim said

- A homunculus that can use alchemy – Ed replied – now I think I should be scared.

- As you saw, there is nothing you can do that I can't do better – then he approached to Ed and said – I said you were the original one; but, _are you sure you are the original one?- _Then he alchemized an air capsule and sent Ed flying

- NI-SAAN! – Al shouted – he saw the face of his brother, he had an expression of pain, desperation and impotence

- And now, what should we do with them? – Envy asked

- They are precious human sacrifices- Pride answered – we should jail them along with Dr. Marcoh –

- do you have imprisoned Dr. Marcoh, YOU…

Ed couldn't finish talking; a big explosion suddenly filled the room with fog and dust. From the now destroyed gates, Scar appeared along with a little girl.

- XIAO MEI, XIAO MEI, WHERE ARE YOU! – The girl shouted

From Al's armour an incredibly small little Panda Popped up and ran towards the girl

- Ohh! Xiao Mei! Xiao Mei! I was so worried about you- she said, picking up and hugging her, and then she ran furiously towards Al, completely ignoring Hohenheim and the Homunculi. – You horrible can monster, why do you kidnapped Xiao Mei-

- Kidnapped Xiao Mei, you mean the little cat? No I didn't kidnapped her, you left her near the train station

- I'd never left Xiao Mei Nowhere; you have kidnapped here ….AND YOU WILL PAAAAY FOR THAAAAAAAT!

- AAAh! "niisan" help me…

- Uuurgh!

- I won't have suspect I'll see you here among all these creatures, Edward Elric – Scar said

- WHAAAAAAT, IS HE EDWARD ELRIC! – the girl screamed.

- Yes, I am

- So… Then… So ………………………………………………………………………

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! – And then she fainted.

But then Ling shouted – May Chen!

- Ling? - She recovered –LING! What are you doing here, you third Rate prince! Are you trying to steal me the secret of Immortality?

- Hey! I come here first to obtain the secret, and YOU are the third rate here! And this is not time to fight about that. Haven't you noticed about the creatures at your back?

- Uh? ….. AAAAARRRRGHHHHH! TOO MANY! TOO MANY INSIDE! HOW… HOW…?

- Oh, so you could also see the souls beneath our body, what a disturbing ability – Envy Replied

- We are homunculi and we are composed of a lot of human souls – Pride said – but you now know too much and I can't let you alive – and then he clapped again, and caused a lot of missiles coming from walls, floor and ceiling, attack the Elric Brother's, the Boy and Girl from Xing and Scar, even without touching them.

They were able to dodge them, by few. –We must flee from this place, Quickly - Scar shouted- then he touché the ground filling the room with Smoke and Dust. When the smoke dissipated, none of the five intruders were there.

- I won't let them escape, Envy, Gluttony, Follow me! – Pride shouted but when they were to leave the room Hohenheim told him – Pride! Remember, don't kill the Brothers

Pride stayed some seconds and then he said: - yes, Father.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. I'll take some time for the next chapter. I'm searching for the best way to express all the emotions the next chapter had to express. please review it.


	3. He is Really Like Him

Since now I'll present my own view about Pride, I hope it to be of your likeness

**Chapter 3: "He is really like him"**

The five were desperately running to find a way out after feeling the outrageous Pride's power; if the minion was able to do so much, what the master could be able to do? They were running between piles of chimera's corpses that Scar and May Chen killed when they entered the Maze. They were reaching the exit, when a wall appeared from the floor and blocked their way

- You don't really think that we'll let you escape, do you? – That so arrogant voice that even Ed had started to hate asked – you know too much now, Death is your only escape route.

Before they could turn around, the homunculi began their attack. Gluttony went after the Xing prince and princess, with the purpose of eating them. Envy started to attack Scar, changing a lot of times to confound him. And then Pride focused on Ed. He was terribly wounded, but he had to confront him in order to ensure the safety of his little brother, even if he normally wouldn't be a match for Pride.

Al was desperately searching for a solution when he finally saw his arm that was hanging on his brother's waist. Then he drew a Transmutation Circle

- "Niisan", please my hand! He shouted Ed – then he realized he still had his brother's part, so he gave him it and Al used the Circle to attach it to his suit of armour again.

When he was ready, both brothers began their attack against Pride.

- Come both of you if you want – he said, quite amused – you are not match for me.

Ed transmuted his arm again, Al transmuted a Giant Sword from the ground, and Pride transmuted a giant Sickle that seemed to be covered by dark energy. The battle began, both brothers started to attack the Homunculi from different sides, but he was able to dodge all their attacks and to do some to the Elric Brothers. It seemed that the Sickle was another extremity of Pride; he used it with too much dexterity.

Meanwhile, May Chen used her "retanjutsu (Xing's Alchemy)" while Ling was distracting the fat homunculus and they were able to kill him a bunch of times.

Scar was going somewhat easy with envy. Because he had prohibited transforming in his real form in the underground city, he had to battle with every other way he could imagine. So he kept dodging Scar's blows and giving some punches and kicks every time he could. He lost some of his precious lives though.

But Pride was another story. In all the time they were fighting, the Elric brothers weren't able to do even a scratch to the Homunculus. It seemed that Pride was enjoying the fight.

- You are starting to amuse me – he said – but I'm not here for amusing but to complete a mission, so I've to finish this now- he clapped again and a lot of huge spikes started to rise from the walls, attacking the five intruders, they were able to dodge them though, but with a lot of difficulty, Ed lost part of his T-shirt while one of the Al's shoulder spikes was destroyed; Scar arm was injured while Ling almost lost his leg; May Chen was the only one unhurt. However, Envy and Gluttony were impaled, being severely injured.

- Argh! – Envy shouted after liberating himself - what are you are trying to do Pride, killing your own comrades?

- How pitiful – Pride sighed – The humans were able to dodge my attack and the Homunculi not. It seems that even Father can commit mistakes -

- GGGRRRRR! – Envy furiously grunted. He knew he wasn't match for Pride, so he had to swallow his own pride.

Al knew that there won't be any possibility for them if they still tried to defeat the youngest Homunculus; so he tried to appeal to the diplomacy; if really Pride was made resembling his brother, maybe he could…

- I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill anyone here - Al shouted to Pride, after repaired his shoulder himself – if you want to kill them, why don't you try to kill me first!

- AAAAL! – Ed screamed, not believing what he had just heard.

- I'm sorry but I have orders to keep the brothers alive as they are precious human sacrifices – Pride answered – and if you and your brother weren't able to make even a scratch on me, why do you think you alone have a chance against me?

- Because when I'm fighting alongside with him, I can't use all my potential in order to not hurt him also- Al replied – you don't know how much I've seen…

There was a minute of silence, after then, Pride said – So you are the one who Father has been searching.

- Uh? And why Father have been searching for me?

- You can't know Father's plan; as he said, not yet. But now I've more reasons for take you as prisoners so come with me!

- You'll have to push me.

- So I'll do.

And they started a fight; Pride, as overconfident he was, was now using his bare hands. "He fights like brother" Al thought, but Al was a better fighter than his brother so, after some minutes he was able to throw him away.

-YOU! – Pride shouted after recovering very angry now. He clapped again and put his hands on the ground for the first time, and a lot of huge spikes started to rise from it until the place where Al was standing on. He fell and the spikes crossed various parts of his armour.

- AAAAAL! – Ed wanted to go where his brother was, but his arm was hurting too much; the spike also broke the splinted Ling made to it.

- You have hurt my body and that's a thing that only your death will remedy.

He transmuted a huge lance and pointed it at Al's chest. Just above where his bonding Transmutation Circle was. But, when he was going to make his finishing blow, he saw Al's eyes; those eyes that were the only prove there was really someone beneath that suit of armour, that eyes that were still of that gently child that paid the highest price 4 years ago trying to revive his mother. Pride was frozen, he couldn't attack him; "why? Why?" he asked himself even a thousand times.

That was the scene. Al was lying on the ground crossed by a lot of spikes; Ed was screaming of pain trying to join forces to go and help his little brother; and Pride was staying like a Greek statue with the lance still pointing to Al's chest; when a terrible explosion filled the air again with smoke and dust; May Chen had just healed Scar's arm with her "retanjutsu" and he was able to use his destructive Alchemy again. Al used this time to stand up and grab his brother and flee away along with the other three. Scar destroyed the wall that Pride made earlier and they ran away faster than light.

- They are escaping, Pride are you going to let them escape? - Envy shouted to the other homunculus.

Pride was still lost on his thoughts. Although he had changed his position, he was still asking himself "why? Why I wasn't able to kill him?"

Envy looked him quite amused; "at least he'll have a bad time trying to found a good explanation to Father" he thought.

* * *

So, you let them escape – Hohenheim said, without changing his mood

- Yes, I'm sorry Father – Pride replied – I didn't know that girl can use healing Alchemy, so I didn't analyze the possibility that Scar could use his powers again.

- Well, we are lucky that they are not of the population confidence, so we don't have to fear a massive migration. But is better that we get rid of them as soon as possible, so start seeking for their hideout.

- Yes, Father, I won't disappoint you again.

- Pride… Is there something bothering you?

- No Father, everything is right with me

- I hope so my son. Now you can go

After doing a reverence to his Father, Pride left the room, Envy was waiting him outside.

Very good Pride – Envy said with a teasing tone – you got out of that with so much elegance; you have to teach me your techniques.

- Envy, do you want to shorten your life even more?

- Uh?

- SO DON'T BOTHER ME NOW!

- Urgh! What a mood!

Then Pride go to his room and closed the door, he was still lost on his own thoughts

"I'm supposed to be Father's Pride, so I can have some types of feeling: Arrogance, Overconfidence, Anger maybe. But why, why I'm having this feeling, why I wasn't able to kill him?" he couldn't sleep that night. That was bothering him too much.

* * *

**A/N: **a very confused Pride, Hohenheim made him even more similar to Ed than he really thought. I hope you liked it, Please Review

**Next Chapter: **Hope covered by Darkness


	4. Hope Covered by Darkness

**Chapter 4: Hope covered by Darkness**

- ARGH! YOU AS! WHAT DO YOU TRIED TO DO THERE? TO GET KILLED BY THAT MONSTER! – Ed desperately shouted to his brother.

They had arrived into an Abandoned Alley in Central. May Chen was healing everyone's wounds with her "Retanjutsu". After Ed's arm was healed, he rushed against his brother and asked the same question.

- I'm sorry if I worried you "niisan" – Al replied, quite ashamed – but I had to prove my last chance. I thought that if he really is like you, he would not be able to harm me.

- Not able? NOT ABLE? Just look at you, you look like a Swiss cheese! –

- Yeah! But you have to say that my theory was right, and I was able to give you some time to save yourselves.

- Time, TIME…ARGH! – Ed was finally tired of battling an already lost battle – Just remind me to hit you very hard when you recover your body.

- Hehe, Ok I will.

- But there is something that is still bothering me

- Uh?

- If Hohenheim made him resembling me then WHY DID HE MAKE HIM TALLER THAN ME! AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!

- Oh! "niisan"…

- Now let me fix your Ar…

- No, no, don't worry about it "niisan", I can fix it by myself, just go to rest, your arm has just been healed and you have lost a lot of your energy and we don't know.

No matter what happened, Al had to keep his real wound hided from his brother: one of the spikes had damaged the TC that bonds his soul to the armour and had made Al to sense his first sensation in years: Pain.

"Of all the sensations I could have, this is the first I had to sense", Al thought, quite annoyed. "Anyway, if Ed sees that, he is capable to go to kill Pride, no matter that he'll destroy him in seconds. I only hope that missing piece of the TC don't give me future complications".

- Oh! Well you are right Al, and I don't think we are in a very reliable place – Ed said, glaring at Scar. Scar didn't pay him attention.

After that, Ed looked at May Chen – Oh, I haven't thank you about healing my arm; so, thank you very much.

She looked him with a face of deception. Then Ed sat down at a corner.

After fixing his armour, using his surroundings, Al went to join his brother.

- I've some good news for you Al

- Uh!

- I've seen your body

- WHAT? ... When? … How? … Is it All right or is it Decayed?

- Don't worry; you looked quite healthy, but very thin. And I saw you when I was trying to return from the gluttony's stomach. I tried to bring you with me but you didn't want to come with me. "I can't, you're not my soul" that's what you said.

- So, I think that I personally have to go to there to bring it back.

- Yeah! I also think that's the solution

"But we'll need another sacrifice to open that door, what could we do?" Ed thought "I would sacrifice myself but I don't think Al would really be happy about that. I wonder if we could use a Homunculus. I could try to capture one but I'd need help"

Then he looked at Scar. He knew he would not like it but a provisional alliance with him would possibly be the solution of that problem.

- Scar! – He finally said, not believing what he was going to propose – I know that we have our differences but I have something that would help both of us in our intentions

- Hm?

- I know the true responsible of the Ishbalan Massacre.

- !

- Yep! And I also have some unfinished business with him, so I think we could forge a provisional alliance to complete our missions, so you could finally take revenge for your people and I could finally return Al his body; and because you've already seen the power of one of his minions, so his power could be too much. Alone we can't do anything, but together we may have an opportunity. What do you say? – He extended his arm to Scar.

- Hm… If this finally ends the revenge circle, I agree – Scar shook Ed's hand.

- But don't think I have forgiven you about killing my friend's parents; there would be another day to discuss that.

- Ok, there would be another day.

Then they separate, Ling approached to Ed.

- And now that you've seen all the immortality this country could offer to you, what are you going to do? – Ed asked to him – It costs thousands of lives, are you able to do that sacrifice?

- …. When I began my journey, I never expected this would be the end – Ling said – I'm not an assassin and my people don't take pleasure taking other people's life. If that is really the cost of the immortality, then I must desist. But I'm afraid… I'm afraid that he finishes with your country and then he goes to another, even mine. You said that he'd already doomed the entire Xerxes Population, so it's my duty, as a protector of my clan, to stop that monster right here, right now! I'll help you.

- Ok, thanks Ling.

Then Ed went to join his brother. They tried to sleep that night; turning in rounds to take care if anyone saw them. Ed was very nervous; he hoped his plan to succeed, no matter what it took.

* * *

Early in the morning the problems started. The homunculi had found them. Envy, Pride and Gluttony went straight after them. But now, Gluttony Attacked Scar and Envy Attacked the Xing Prince and Princess. But Pride stayed without moving for a while. Then he looked at Al.

- I'm sorry for wound you before – He finally said

- ? – Ed couldn't believe what he'd heard. Even for him was difficult to apologize but the one who seemed to be nothing more than pride had just done it.

Then Pride looked at Ed, his eyes were filled of hate and anger. "He really has Bouquet of feelings, unlike any other Homunculus I've ever saw before" he thought.

And suddenly Pride rushed against Ed with a big sword on his hands completely ignoring Al. Ed hardly had enough time to transmute his Automail into a sword. They entangled some sword play but Pride was winning. When Ed was cornered between Pride and a wall, the Homunculus asked to him.

- Do you think that really was a good idea?

- Uh?

- Do you think that really was a good idea to keep your brother's soul caged on that armour without feeling, eating, sleeping or a lot of things more?

- ……………..

- And after doing that… HOW COULD YOU DARE OF CALLING YOU HIS BROTHER?

- ……………………………!

- I won't forgive you that selfish act… I WON'T.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** The 100000 degrees twist that has suffered the Manga had confused me a little but, but fortunately I have all the plot before reading Chapter 54. I hope you like it, Pride had discovered himself.

**Next Chapter: The Definition of Brother.**


	5. The Definition of Brother

I'm soooo sorry about the delay, but Xmas decoration is making me crazy. This is one of my favourite chapters. I hope you like it

**Chapter 5: The Definition of Brother.**

Ed was cornered. His face showed a horrible amount of guilty and desperation, he had lost his will of fight.

- Killing a person who can't protect himself is not my style but it's better to finish this now – Pride said. He was going to make the final blow when a big and angry suit of armour tackled him.

- DON'T EVEN DARE TO TOUCH HIM – he said

- I told you that I didn't want to hurt you

- But if you hurt him you're also hurting me. He's my brother and if you try to kill him I'll dry out all your souls from your body one by one!

- Al … I… - Ed stuttered

- Don't let anything he said to bother you "niisan". You know that nothing he'd said is true.

- Brother? I just can't understand – Pride said after some seconds – I just can't understand why you still can call him brother after what he'd done to you…

- He hadn't done anything bad to me – Al replied, even angrier – In fact; I'm still here thanks to his sacrifice.

- But, does it have any sense to life in that state?

- No every people have the lucky to have someone willing to lose one of his arms to save the life of someone, no matter how much he or she is important to him. I owe him my life; because reason says that I must have died 4 years before; or even worse, being lost in another dimension with only a big door in it and a person clamouring to be god; but thanks to his sacrifice, I can still walk among the people that are important to me and have the opportunity to continue living; and the most important thing, is to be able to still being with him.

- But with a body that can't feel anything?

- And who says I can't feel anything? – Al replied – I surely don't have three of the five senses but I have the feelings of every other human; and maybe more than a normal human. I can understand how people feel, and why they are feeling like they're. That's why I can understand how "niisan" is feeling right now. He had lived four years suffering thinking that he'd revived our mother and made her a monster just for her to die again. And for transforming his little brother into a walking suit of armour; just taking all the fault of what we both have done.

"_Because I can't give back all the things he had done for me, I have to support him in all that I can, helping in our trip to recover our bodies. Being with him all the time; being his friend, his father and his son at the same time, protecting him, and let to be protected; being two, and being one; **that's my definition of Brother**"_

Ed opened his eyes; it seemed that he'd just been revived by Al "Definition of Brother?" he muttered.

- I'm not sure that you'll ever understand this, but my definition of brother is the most important thing we have in our lives – Al said

- The definition of brother, hehe. I've six and two of them have already died; and I feel nothing similar to what you're expressing. Maybe I'd never feel that way – then he looked at Ed and said - It seems that your brother believes in you more than you do; your life and mine has been saved, I now don't have to betray Father to do what I wanted, but anyway, the others have to die.

But then he heard something very unpleasant to him.

- AAAARRRRGGHHH! …. JUST TEN LIVES, JUST TEN LIVES LEFT – Envy screamed, his battle against the Xing's didn't go well. Gluttony was also in trouble; Scar memorized his battle technique from their last encounter and he had been able to dodge all his attacks - I feel weak and hungry – he said.

- YOU DAMN BASTARDS, I WON'T LET YOU SURVIVE AFTER THIS; I WILL EAT YOU LITTLE BY LITTLE LETTING YOU SENSE MY ENTIRE WRATH! – Envy shouted; he was transforming in his real form.

- Hopeless – Pride sighed – Homunculi, retreat!

- But… - Envy replied.

- You heard me! Retreat!

- Argh! Envy with bad mood started to retreat along with gluttony. When they were on the roof, Pride clap his hands and an immense wall started to surround the five and then it transformed into a completely closed room

They heard Pride saying - We'll meet again if you survive to that – and then the homunculi left.

Then, Ed approached to Al and say.

- Thank you Al, Thank you very much. Those were the most beautiful things someone has said about me in all my life. I know you can't feel a hug, so remember me to give you one when you return to your body.

- I'll do. I only hope you to forget everything that Pride said; you know that nothing was true

- That's not bothering me anymore. Thank you again Al…

But Scar interrupted them.

- We have a very big problem here – he said – this wall is very thick and I alone can't break it. The space is also very small, so if we don't get hurry, the oxygen here will finish and all of us excluding Alphonse Elric will perish here.

They were in a big trouble, so they joined forces to try to demolish that wall.

- So you let escape them again Pride – Hohenheim said, without changing his mood.

- I really don't let them escape – Pride replied – I know that they want to return here, so when they come again, we'll be able to kill the intruders and to capture the human sacrifices.

- I wish your plan to succeed; don't disappoint me.

- Yes Father. I won't

- I still think there is something wrong with you Pride

- Don't worry about me Father. You have more important things to do

- I hope you didn't hide me anything. Now you can leave.

After doing a reverence he went out of Father's chamber. Outside Envy was waiting

- How could you be so calm when your comrades had almost died there! – He said

- It's not my fault that both of you are so incompetent

- But you didn't do anything there; you kept having a Philosopher class with the armour and you didn't help us. If I say this to father he'll take it as a betray and …

But Pride suddenly approached to Envy and directly looked ad his eyes, then he whispered him – Do you really think I didn't help there? What would have happened if I hadn't retained the brothers? You'll be death right now. And besides, you say that you have only 10 lives; do you want to lose them?

Envy retreated frightened. Then Pride headed to his room

When he closed the door, he started to think "so that's his definition of brother; unreachable, but maybe … I can do something more

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think Pride is going to do, please answer this question.

**Next Chapter: **Siege


	6. Führer's Raise

Before Writing the next Chapter, here is a subchapter needed to understand some future issues of the Fic, please enjoy it.

**Subchapter 1: Führer's Raise**

The office was quiet; even the fall of a pin on the next room would be heard. The inexpressive but calm expression of the head of the state contrasted with the uneasiness and impatience of his hostage. Then the second one broke the silence.

- Until when you think you can held me here? - Roy Mustang said, inpatient

- Until you understand your position in our plans

- Do you really think I'll help you on whatever you or your Homunculi brotherhood want to do?

- You'll realize soon that you don't have any other choice.

- And what a crazy homunculus like you would want to do? Another massacre like the ishbalan one just for feed your bloodlust?

- The ishbalan intervention was something that any other competent general would have ordered. They were threatening us and we responded it.

- But you have to remember that there was one of our side that made the first shot in that war

- It was an accident

- I doubt it was really an accident – Roy thought he had a point – According to you, you need a lot of human souls. Weren't you gathering souls to create a new homunculus?

Then the Führer turned and faced Mustang- you see, you've been part of hour plans since the very beginning.

Roy froze, the fact he has been used like a puppet all this time annoyed and terrified him. Thinking that all his actions were concerted by the master of that Artificial Humans deeply demoralized him, but then he remembered something.

"My goal… yeah my goal; there's no way he knows what I've been planning since the Massacre. This could be my opportunity. How could be more dangerous that lances that can cut everything?"

He regained hope. He knows he could end everything there and starting building a new state with the ones that would want to join him when they know the truth. But first there was a homunculus that had to die.

- Well, if you don't want to give me my liberty, I'll gain it – he said, tensing his gloves.

- Do you really think you could defeat me? – Wrath said, wielding one of his swords.

- I have already killed one of yours. Killing another won't be so difficult.

- You killed the "ultimate lance", but could you be able to kill "the ultimate eye"? – Wrath asked anxiously, he then snatched away his eye patch and showed an eye with an Uroboros mark instead of iris and pupil. Then he rushed against Roy.

He was able to dodge the attack and prepared to fry Wrath, but then he heard him saying "Predictable" and he received a powerful knee hit on his chest; he landed on a near wall.

- What the … - Roy grunted with a painful face.

- With this eye I can predict the next movement you are going to do – Wrath replied, waiting for his opponent to stand up.

- You can read my mind then…

- Not exactly. You'll have to seek how I do it out for yourself … if you survive enough time…

But Roy suddenly snapped his fingers and a big fireball launched against the King, but he easily dodge it and approached Mustang preparing a sword attack. A cut in Roy's uniform showed that he almost dodged the attack.

"Argh! My response is just too slow; I should have kept my body training better. Damn work office! If I get out of this with goodness, I would have to ask that Fullmetal Midget to keep me in shape"

But when he was on these thoughts, Bradley made another attack. That time Roy hadn't had the same luck. A big wound showed on his shoulder.

He touched his shoulder filled with pain when Bradley said – I think I've already showed the difference of our power. So if you want the punishment to finish, just sit and wait.

"I have to think in the way of counter the power of his eye but I need time…" Mustang thought. Then he made a tactical move"

- If you continue this way, you'll surely kill me, but you would have already killed my If you wanted it, or better said if you could.

Wrath raised one of his eyebrows. Mustang continued.

- You said earlier that you were superior to humans. But is very interesting that you need humans for your plans

"He said he don't read minds"

- Humans are just tools, like you use wrenches or sandpaper

- Even you are made of a lot of humans, so you need us more than you really thought.

"Can he see the future? No, that's scientifically impossible.

- Our Father used humans as a tool for making us.

- But I'm important am I.

"His Uroboros is in his eyes, so his power must be related with the vision sense"

- You have an important part in our plans.

- But I see you want to kill me. As wrathful as I you are, I would be death before I could realize it. Well, only if you can kill me.

"What natural ability can help you to predict others movement?"

- I really don't want to kill you. Your survival is essential to my own future.

- So you're afraid of someone.

"Wind sensing, no that's for touch"

- I'm only afraid of my creator.

- The man that controls everything?

"Infrared vision? Maybe, but… to predict the movement's it is needed…"

- Yeah, he is.

- And who is exactly him?

"….Heat vision, yeah! HEAT VISION! That's it. That's how he can predict my movements. The change of body heat when I'm going to make betray my movements; so what I have to do to win is to…"

- I can't give this information to you.

- Well… That really doesn't matter now - Mustang said, grinning.

"I'll have to make impossible to read my movements… I only hope this uniform to be resistant enough"

-……?

- Because… ALL ENDS HERE!

Then, in an incredible bold decision, he ignited his own clothes. Then he ran towards a blade that was on the wall. Wrath tried to follow him, but mustang started to ignite around a lot of fireballs. He then achieved on grabbing the sword and then rushed against the homunculus. Not able to predict where the attack will come. He received a death blow along with a Pyroblast. Führer Bradley fell on the floor with a death injury.

- Well, this is finally over – mustang said – but he suddenly started to feel the horrible pain, product of his actions, and started to roll over the floor to extinct the flames. After recovered, he approached to the Homunculus.

- You finally won this match Mustang – Wrath said, waiting for his death – there was a part of me that really wanted to finish this senseless life; ha! Living as the most powerful men in this country but being controlled by another person sounds very funny. If there are people that can stop him, you are one of these people. I only have one problem on dying here, so please, say goodbye to Samuel for me. – And then, the man who was supposed to had been controlling Amestris for 20 years laid death on the floor.

With his clothes completely burned, Roy Mustang took the Führer's clothes and put them on, and then he headed towards the door. On the other room, he found all the generals still sat down on their respective places. Suddenly, one of the Generals stood up and claimed. -Greetings for the new Führer: "Führer Roy Mustang" and then all the generals stood up and made the military greeting for Mustang.

"The new, Führer, could that really be? It's time for accomplish my dreams? No, something very strange is happening here. Could this … _Could this be what they really wanted since the beginning? _I really don't know, but I could really make something about this from here" he thought

- Now Everyone Dismissed! This reunion is over – It was his first order as the Führer, then, everyone went off from the room. Since the Ishbalan Massacre he wanted to be the Führer to change the way that country had been being controlled; but he never thought he'd feel that way, so unease.

* * *

The corpse of the Death homunculus started to become sand. From it an small amount of some red substance started to emerge. Then it headed towards the Führer's office to a small hole in one of the walls. After moving on a lot of dark passages, it finished on a very big room where a man was standing alone. Then the thing approached to the man and climbed until his hand.

- Well- the man said – everything is going according to the plan, I only need other four ingredients more.

* * *

**A/N: **Ingredients for what Hohenheim is Gathering? You'll see it soon

**Next Chapter: **Siege.


	7. Siege

**Chapter 6: Siege**

Even the 4 alchemists that were inside Pride's prison were unable to break that block of strange material that trapped them. It was not because their powers were weak, it was other thing: they couldn't understand that material.

- Damn that Homunculus! – Ed shouted frustrated - In what thing he had trapped us! – It was the first time any of them had seen that material, its physic properties were rarely seen on any metal at the same time, and Although they weren't too much fond of Physics, Alchemy told them that the quantity of Protons and Neutrons have never been seen on any other element before.

- Your scientific sense is betraying you – Ling said, sighing hopeless - if you can't destroy it with alchemy, just make a powerful weapon you know and try to destroy it with it.

- Well, I'll make a bomb, so all of you stay on the other side – Ed said, taking initiative for the first time since long ago.

He made a powerful bomb attached to the wall with a small fuse and with some sparks of the contact between his automail and the strange wall he lighted it; then, at light speed, he ran away where the others were and transmuted a big wall from the ground. After some seconds, and horrible loudly explosion was heard and everyone that was there had to cover their ears; even Al Instinctively touched the sides of his helmet, before a sigh and the world "Useless" grunted.

After that, Scar destroyed the wall that were protecting them and all of them looked at the wall covered by the smoke, after the smoke dispelled, hope faded away from their faces, the wall hadn't have got even a scratch.

- ARGH! DAMN IT! – Ed blamed, falling to the ground – even that bomb didn't do even a scratch on that wall

- "Niisan"…- Al tried to gain Ed's attention

- And I've burned a lot of oxygen here, shortening our possibilities –

- Uh. Hmm ... Sorry Ed….

- We're all going to die here, and Al will be trapped forever with a pile of corpses around him…

- Edward! – He was going to slap his "niisan" but he thought a slap with an iron hand will be too painful.

-WHAT! – Ed screamed – Don't you see I'm trying to think what would we do! What do you want!

- The floor is still transmutable, we can escape through there.

-...- then he fainted, it was the work of Al to get out of there then.

- Argh! How could I forgot about the floor – Ed blamed himself, after recovering – and I'm called a genius; sure, if a genius can't notice where he's standing on.

- Just stop blaming yourself about that "niisan" – Al said – All of we were stunned by that rare metal so it's absolutely normal that you didn't find the answer at first.

- Well, if we can't destroy that thing, I don't think that any normal person will do it. So I expect that this remains where when everything of this finished so I could do some calm research on it. Finding such a resistant metal is not that usual.

Ed was grinning. Al was very happy about the incredibly change of mood that his brother had. Since then, he learned how some words talked from the deepest part of his soul, can heal people's heart wounds better than anything

On the other side, Scar was resting on a side and May Chen and Ling were talking like two good friends, although they were supposed to be mortal enemies seeking for the same goal: The Throne of Xing. But it seemed they get on well in most other situations, and more even now, that their resolution was to stop Hohenheim's ambition before it reached other countries, especially theirs.

- Well, I'm hungry and I think everyone of you are hungry too – Ed talked again – and you'll be hungry soon Al, don't worry – he grinned to his "otouto". – I'll go to search food for all of us so stay here and wait for my arrival. SCAR! Don't you dare to hurt anyone here; we have a deal, remember it!

- I'm and Ishbalan, not an Amstresian. I know how to keep my promises.

- I hope so – then he leaved

- How could he dare of talking that way to the servant of my benefactor? I really have a completely mistaken idea of him.

Ling and Al stared at her, but Ling's thoughts were something like "a mistaken idea of Ed? Well, that's nothing unbelievable" and Al's thoughts were something like "Scar a servant of someone? Is that really possible?"

Al sat down trying to think about everything he'd lived in only one day. He believed that his brother was death and had the most wonderful relief when he saw him again; just to learn that the man who gave him life was the responsible of the Homunculi doing and all the bad happenings on this country. To make it worse, a Homunculus excessively similar to his brother appeared as Father's Pride; that, according to his theory (that seemed to be right), resembled so much to his brother that he acquired some type of brotherly love, (but not as crazy as Ed's) that had already saved their lives two times. But in top, Ed had just said that he'd seen his body in the gate, so: his theory was true! But they need a sacrifice to open the door again so he can go to bring the body that couldn't come with his brother, "because he wasn't his soul" and a Homunculus was their prey for that sacrifice. But it was difficult to catch one earlier, and he didn't think it would be easier now, although they had the help of Scar and the Xings now. But he knew that if everything came well since then, he'll recover his body soon, and if they recovered an entire body, it wouldn't be difficult to recover one leg and one arm.

He was on these thoughts when he saw a very familiar shadow hiding behind a close building "brother?" he asked to himself, but there was something rare with that shadow. It has its hair loose; something that Ed only has when he was sleeping or bathing. So the correct answer came to him.

"Why is Pride doing alone here? Does he try to attack us alone? I know he's powerful but enough to fight with the four of us at the same time? Well he said he couldn't harm me, so I should go to see what he wants"

He went to the place where he saw the shadow but there was no one there, he looked around and saw Pride again climbing to the roof of that building. He followed him and when he reached the roof, there was nobody there, though.

- Could it be just my imagination? – Al said to himself confused – but I can swear that I saw him…

- I want to do some questions to you – said his brother's voice, that obviously wasn't his brother's voice

He turned around and looked at the homunculus; instinctively, he took a battle pose, but then Pride closed his eyes and made a small smile.

- I'd already told you that I don't want to hurt you. I just can't do it.

- Then why do you come here? I won't let you to harm the others.

- As I said, I just want to ask you some questions. As an exchange, you can ask me the same amount as well, I'll answer them no matter what they are. If you don't believe me, you can ask the first question.

Well – Al knew he had a lot of questions that he'd like to ask Pride. But he thought it was better to start with not so compromising ones.

- Your body isn't as the others homunculi ones; why do you have that marks around yours?

- It seemed that Father tried to stop the reaction when he saw I resembled his biological son. But it was too late, in consequence, a rebound chocked at my body and the Transmutation Circle Father used to create me kept burned at my skin. My birth was very painful, but it made a boost on my natural Alchemic ability. And now tell me: How does it feel to be in that suit of armour?

- Well, I really don't feel anything. It's very strange, I feel I can move the armour with the power of my soul but I've no response besides the sounds I perceive with I don't know what; and the words that you heard from me although I don't have mouth, seems more like to be telepathy than any other thing. It seems that a soul is more powerful than anyone had thought before. And now, what was the material that you used to cage us? – His curiosity overwhelmed him and he couldn't do anything else than asking about it.

- Well, it was obvious you didn't guessed what it was – Pride said, quite amused- It was orichalchos

- Orichalchos?

- It's a mythological metal that was supposed to exist in a lost island - Pride answered, as if it was such a normal question – Father likes to create different things, so when learnt about the properties of that metal, he managed to synthesize it with alchemy. Most of Father's temple is made of orichalchos, which is almost indestructible, so you only could enter through the door; unlike the prison I made for you, the floor is also covered by that metal – Al thought that the last comment would have made Ed to kill Pride, as if he really could do that.

- And now tell me, you haven't thought about asking father about your problem?

- Well, when I was younger, I thought about it, but Ed has had always a grudge against him because he abandoned us. And now that I know what father is trying to do, I myself don't want to ask him anything. But I want to know why he is doing this

- I don't know everything, but I'm going to tell you everything I know. Father is very old, older than you can imagine. It seems that was born as a human, but he isn't really a human anymore. As we did, he uses human souls to preserve himself; but how he began, when, and why, that's a forbidden topic. But he does this because he needs to preserve him and because he takes care of us if we're loyal and don't complain about his orders. And although you weren't created as the way he created us, you're still his brother and he'll be glad on helping you.

- But I just can't let that someone that uses human lives as a tool to help me, I'm also a human and I can't stand someone that uses my alike for his selfish purposes.

- But didn't you notice that you're more than a simple human? – He raised one of his arms and pointed Al's helmet; then it started to lift in the air, letting the holy blood seal, the one that connected him to that armour and let him to stay in this world. After a while, Pride still pointing at him, the seal started to bright, letting Al to feel his second sense in a lot of time. Not being used to feelings as he was, he didn't recognize it at first, but what he knew is that he liked it. It was pleasure, but then, he started to feel uneasy about it. It was just ridiculous that the same being that make him feel his fist two physical senses in a lot of time; make them be so different, pain and pleasure, like hell and heaven.

- The blood seal – Pride started talking again, with his arm still lifted – your only weak spot but still the direct connection to your soul. A skilled alchemist would surely know how to stimulate it; even let your soul to rest at nights, to make your suffering more standing. Did your brother do that to you?

- Hmm… no, not really – Al answered, some puzzled. He asked himself why his "niisan" never did that to him. He had passed the last 4 years without feeling anything, suffering so long nights than anyone deserved, and he'd just been taught that it was possible to let him sleep… well, maybe Ed didn't know how to do that, but Pride said that a Skilled Alchemist could do that. But Pride became with the answer, as if he could also read his thoughts with the thing he was doing.

- Well, he surely didn't know how to do that. Giving an arm for a soul binding is just not very skilled. But besides, that's your own weak spot and you're almost immortal; however, I can offer you something with the same immortality but with all the feelings and advantages of a human body. Claim loyalty to father and become a homunculus; become the eighth of us and keep your place as a being superior to humans, and you'll be far more special from the others, the first homunculus with his own soul.

- I'm sorry, but I can't accept your proposal. I'm not like my father; I was born like a human and I want to end like one. I just can't stand the idea of having a lot of souls beneath me; because I know more than anyone that the soul is the most important part of a human. And I also can't help Father with what he's trying to do. I must stop him. And "niisan" had just discovered is still in one piece in the gate so I don't need a new one.

- And this is not just a weak spot – Al continued, grabbing his flying helmet, distracting Pride and making the stimulation to stop – this is a prove, a prove of a unimaginable sacrifice. It's a reminder that I'm still here because of his desperate resolution; not every brother is able to sacrifice his own arm for his brother. That's why it's important to have my body back, so I can still search for a solution for retrieving his limbs with more conviction and resolution

The last words made Pride to lower his head – Well, it seems that anything can't be do now. I know you'd try to enter Father's Palace again, so I'll be waiting for you, I think I could do something more for you before the end – he then saw to a place before Al and raised one of his eyebrows.

After saying this Pride prepared to left. But Al have one more question – Wait Pride! Why are you doing al this? What is your reason?

- I'll probably answer you before the end, until that, goodbye – and then the Homunculus melted into the shadows

- Al was trying to assimilate everything that Pride had said to him, but then he realized that he had passed a lot of time there and probably his brother will be desperately searching him.

He returned and saw that Scar was still sleeping and May and Ling were still in a funny conversation; but there wasn't a trace of his brother. According to Ling and May Chen Happiness, it seemed that Ed hadn't returned yet, so, he decided to wait. But he hadn't to wait so long; after 5 minutes a grinning Ed with two big bags filled with different types of food appeared and approached them.

- Sorry for lateness but too many people was buying food and everyone looked weird at me as dirty as I was – he said very cheerfully. Hope had reached his soul again, just as when they begin their journey. "The end is near; Al is going to recover his body, and nothing is more important than that now" he thought. Then he approached to them.

- I don't know what you use to eat, so I buy something of everything. I know that you eat everything Ling, but this is food for four people and for two days so don't eat much! Take what you want May Chen, there wasn't cat food for your pet, but I don't think she won't eat your own food

- XIAO MEI IS NOT A CAT!- She shouted – how many times I've to say that; and she only eats one type of food – she drew a small TC and put a small seed in the middle, then she used alchemy to make it growth. From the TC emerged a small green tubular plant. She gave it to the small animal.

- Xiao Mei is a panda and she only eats bamboo – she said, feeding her small pet – and it only growths in Xing, so I had to bring this seeds with me, I only hope they last until the day I return.

- Well Whatever – Ed sighed. He could only sigh every time May Chen looked at him with that disappointed eyes; not knowing why they were. He approached to Scar then.

- I don't know what the ishbalans use to it, so grab from there what you want – Scar just grabbed some bread and started to eat.

Finally, Ed grabbed a bag where he separated food for him, four sandwiches, a bottle of juice and some fruit and he approached to Al

- Take – he grabbed an oil can and a cloth from the bag – you should also prepare yourself for tomorrow battle.

- Yeah, you're right – Al took the oil can and started to grease his junctions.

After everyone finished eating (and greasing), Ling started saying – It's better to sleep right now and attack early in the morning. But still, it is better that we take guard turns to not to be ambushed while we are sleeping

- Don't worry about it, I'm a 24 hours sentinel – Al said laughing – you can sleep calm.

But then Ed approached him, with a face filled with some kind of sadness, contrasting the face that he had some minutes ago

- What's wrong, "niisan"? – Al asked quite concerned.

- Al…sorry…but I heard a part of the conversation you had with Pride

- You what?

- Yeah! … And I'm sorry. I saw what Pride made to you and I'm sorry I didn't make it to you in all this years. I've some idea about it but I was frightened that I made it wrong and hurt your TC and that would surely kill you. But if you want I can try it and make your soul to rest. I'll put the risks against me so you don't have to be worried about your life.

- Don't worry about it "niisan" – Al replied - I thank your offering but it is better that you won't do it if you aren't sure about your success; and I'll be more worried if I know that you'll be the most harmed if you fail doing it. And if everything goes well, I'll have my body back tomorrow and one more long night long won't be more. And you need me awake to take care of you. I don't suffer physical tiredness but you need to sleep.

- Well, but anyway, let me look at your TC to see if he didn't spoil it –

- Nnnno…. no…. please. You don't need to do that "niisan". DON'T….

But it was too late. As swift as Ed was, he jumped and took Al's helmet off, and then the inevitable happened. Ed kept petrified for a while, staring at the blood seal; but suddenly, he rushed so fast to the exit of the alley that it was nearly impossible to Al to grab him

- I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD! – Ed screamed like if his soul wanted to go out from his body – I'M GOING TO CUT HIS BODY INTO SO SMALL PIECES THAT EVEN AL THE GOD'S TOGETHER COULDN'T REJOIN HIM!

- Calm down "Niisan", calm down – Al said trying to calm his brother. It was difficult than never to grab him; he crazily twisted to try to free himself. He was hurt in the place that pain most. His "otouto".

- HOW COULD YOU BE SO DAMN QUIET IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS! YOUR SEAL IS DAMAGED, IS DAMAGED! YOU COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT

By this time everyone in the alley (and maybe a lot of people nearby) noticed Ed's uneasiness. Ling was the only one with enough guts to approach that pair, tough.

- Calm down Ed! – He said with a strong tone – you're compromising our hide spot!

- AND WHAT I CARE! HE PUT AL'S LIFE IN DANGER AND I'M GOING TO INCINERATE HIM FOR WHAT HE'D DONE!

- CALM DOWN "NIISAN"! – Al said strong enough to compete with Ed's craziness – don't talk nonsense, you know that you're not rival to his powers and he also doesn't like you. You'll be the one who'll be incinerated before you could blink!"

Al's new determination made Ed to calm down a bit. – I can't understand how you can take such a delicate fact so easily

- I've never liked to make a scene, you know that

- But you could have died there, and it would be the end of…

- The most important is that I'm still here; and it was only a small scratch on the circle so it's still connected; nothing to worry about.

- Hmm! Anyway he'll pay for that…. Could you please let me down?

- Just promise that you wouldn't do anything crazy.

- OK… promised. – Then Al left Ed on the floor and with all his determination Ed looked at Al and said – you can't be anymore time on that suit of armour and with that damaged seal. No matter what it takes, you'll recover your body tomorrow.

- Ok "niisan" I understand – Al replied – just don't think on crazy sacrifices just like putting yourself as a payment to open the door, I won't accept a body brought with that method. Not more self-sacrifices, not me, not you, understood?

- Yeah! Understood – he answered, making a profound sigh after it.

- Well, now go to sleep, we'll have a very hard morning?

- Yes mom – Ed replied Al grinning. He could only sigh with the bad joke.

He waited until Ed was completely slept. He knew better than anyone when Ed was sleeping and when not. Looking him sleeping for the last four years give him that knowledge. He then stood up and looked the surroundings nobody was in sight. He then left his thoughts to invade him. What did Pride exactly mean by "doing something before the end"? What he was trying to do? And did his brother would permit him to help them? He wasn't sure about that last, but he'd remember Ed about the last promise he'd made "no matter what it takes, you'll have your body back tomorrow". Another thing that was bothering him is that Ed would be able to fulfil his promise but he wouldn't. He wondered if Pride would help him on that problem. He thought that maybe not, but he'll still try.

But he suddenly get bored about that thoughts and the "unnecessary things" which he was very used to started to invade him. he could only hope "I'm sure… this would be the last long night I have".

- So, they're finally here – Pride said, going out of his bedroom. The explosions were stronger every minute that passed. They came from the entrance. The floor was shaking and everything that wasn't made with orichalchos started to crack and fall.

- Well it's the time, the end is near and I have to do it before it comes– he ran and reached the next room to the one where the explosions came. The other two homunculi were already there.

- They're trying to draw out our attention – Envy told Pride – What shall we do? Going and killing them before they notice

- Just be patient, they'll be in this room soon. As always I'll go against the brothers you too take care of the other three as you want to do it.

After some minutes of patience, a big explosion destroyed the gate between the two rooms. From the dust five shadows appeared and faced the three homunculi. Some seconds later. Pride looked directly at Ed's eyes as if he was trying to read his thoughts

Good morning gentlemen – Pride said very confident – We were waiting you.

* * *

**A/N: **How weird I didn't put this notes before. But well, two more chapters and the first part of this Fic will be finished. I promise you will like the end and you'll plead for a second part. Please Review.

**Next Chapter: His only Desire.**


	8. His Only Desire

**Chapter 7: His only Desire.**

Roy Mustang thought that that was the most confusing moment on his life. He'd just killed the one who was supposedly been the leader of Amestris for more than twenty years and all of the generals acted as he was predicted to do it. Even weirder, he'd been declared by all of them as the new Führer; as if all of them, older, more experience, and more important than him, hadn't had the right of been the new Führer.

He was dragged to the Führer's office as he was asked to wait until the Ceremony where he was presented to all the military commenced. Bradley's corpse wasn't there anymore; he thought that they'd taken it out, as they seemed to know everything.

He was alone; confused, alone, and somewhat afraid. He wanted to search for support; but when he asked one of the Führer's secretaries to call his old subordinates, he was informed that by orders of Bradley, they were transferred to other HQs, far for Central. He thought he could order them to return, but in that time, he was alone.

Uneasy, he started walking around the office, expecting something to happen soon. And then he remembered something: According to Hawkeye's calculations, there was supposedly to be a passage from that office to the underground maze where they entered some days before. He remembered that the entrance was supposed to be at the left side behind Führer's desk.

He started searching on it, touching the wall everywhere, and finally he found a small switch. When he pressed it, the corner suddenly opened, revealing a narrow passage that leaded somewhere.

He didn't mind if the Generals entered there and found the office deserted. He knew that the truth would be at the other side of the passage. He also didn't think about the consequences that could lead. He only wanted…to find the truth.

* * *

The five invaders stopped causing havoc when they realized that they achieved what they wanted to do. The three Homunculi stood in front of them as they entered to the third room of the Underground maze.

- Good morning gentlemen, we were waiting for you – were the first words of the homunculus leader, but the youngest of them.

- PRIDE! – Ed shouted with anger, preparing to attack; but he was stopped by an Al's prevention.

- Envy, Gluttony! – Pride shouted to the other two homunculi – fight with all your strength, you have my permission, kill the intruders, I'll take care of the human sacrifices.

- I was hoping you to say that! – Envy said, with an evil grin on his face –YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME, I'LL NOT LET EVEN YOUR BONES – and transformed to his original form, incredibly big and insane; but there was a difference: only ten humanoid forms surrounded his corrupt body.

Meanwhile, Pride grabbed Gluttony's tongue and a light of alchemy started to glow – you're feeling very hungry; now go and eat!

- I'LL CONSUME, CONSUME EVERYTHING – the fat homunculus shouted as he headed towards Scar, May Chen and Ling. His mouth opened until his stomach, letting them to view a horrible big eye that was inside him.

-they've had taken those appearance again – Ling said – WATCH OUT!

The floor trembled as Envy ran toward them, they managed to dodge it, but suddenly gluttony started to suck them, they were saved by Scar as he managed to make float some stone boulders from the floor, giving Gluttony some material to eat before he ate them. But Envy then attacked Scar with his tail, launching him to the hard orichalchos wall.

DAMN MONSTER! – Ed shouted, willing to go to help them, but a transmutation light behind him called his attention. When he turned, he saw Pride holding a big scythe and running towards them.

- You both are going to fight with me! – The Homunculus said, as he jumped and with a twist of his waist, made a double attack that the brothers were able to dodge by few.

- PRIDE! – Ed shouted, the image of Al's broken seal was still burning on his head. After transmuting his automail, he rushed against the homunculus, trying to harm him, or even kill him; but as hot blooded as he was then, he hadn't a chance against the homunculus, who dodged his attack with incredibly easiness.

Ed was wide opened then. It would have been very easy to kill him, or maybe just to cut him another arm or leg, as he had Father's order to not to kill him. But Pride only kicked him hard and he fell down to the floor. The same occurred with Al: Attack, dodge and launch.

The skirmish continued, and the brothers, without noticing it, were slowly dragged into another room. It was too late when they realized that, Pride left his scythe, clapped his hands, and alchemizes an air bomb, completely launching Ed and Al to the room. With another clap, the only door that that room had was closed by a dark wall that suddenly rose from the floor unbreakable by simple means: orichalchos.

Ed and Al took sometime to recover. Pride was standing in front of them looking impassively at them. Ed's resemblance full of hate hasn't changed; but he waited for some answers.

- Here, nobody will bother us – Pride finally said – it is time.

- Time for what! – Ed asked, wary.

- Time for the one who hadn't had a real body for over 5 years to recover it from the shadow realm between dimensions.

* * *

Alchemy lights started to appear in all the room, as Scar, and May Chen desperately used all their techniques to stop the two mad homunculi that were attacking them. At least an hour had

- This is not working – May Chen pointed out – what if we try a combined attack, Ling!

The Ling Prince grabbed his sword, jumped into gluttony's head and pierced it into his. May Chen Launched her small daggers and they pieced envy's head

- Scar-san, I need sand!

With the power of his arm, Scar, lifted up a wall of sand from the floor, that covered both homunculi. May Chen, who had just drawn a "retanjutsu" circle, started a reaction; making every grain of sand to explode and massively harming both of the monsters.

From the dust of her reaction, Gluttony was again on his usual form, but his eyes were blank and he was surrounded by the lake of blood.

- Poor you – Envy's voice was heard from the dust of the explosion – you've been killed so many times and you now don't have any soul left; rest at peace brother.

And after these words were said, Gluttony's body became dust and a small bloody red substance emerged from it. The substance began to move, heading deeper in the maze.

- YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, HUMANS, AND DON'T THINK I WILL DIE SO EASILY; BECAUSE MY REAL BODY IS TOO HARD TO BE HARMED SO EASILY.

And after saying this, he rushed against the tree, and frenetically started to make a lot of attacks.

They managed to hide somewhere between some broken walls, while Envy searched them shouting loudly "WHERE ARE YOU!", taking advantage of his little time. Ling spoke.

- Have you seen that humanlike forms that surround his body?

- Yes, he's ten of them.

- Well, according to Ed, they're the images of the souls of the people that are inside him. Maybe if we destroy them, we'll reduce the amount of lives he has.

- Ok, let's focus on them then.

Just enough time. Envy finally found them and crushed the walls behind them. They dodge the attack and prepared for an even more difficult battle, as the humanoid tumours moved fast across his body.

* * *

Pride's words disconcerted Ed, he was surely talking about Alphonse but he couldn't understand why.

- You're trying to say that you'll help us to recover Al's body?

- You need to open the gate, and you need a sacrifice to do that, so here I am. I'm a walking Philosopher's stone.

- You're going to help us, AND BEFORE YOU ALMOST KILLED AL, A PIECE OF THE BLOOD SEAL IS MISSING. IT IS A MIRACLE THAT HE IS STILL HERE

- I've apologized about that before, it's in the past.

- In the past? IN THE PAST! DO YOU THINK YOU COULD MEND SOMETHING AS CRITICAL AS THAT JUST BY SAYING SORRY?

-I'm trying to help him to recover his body. Isn't that enough?

- AND DO YOU THINK WE WOULD LET YOU HELP US BEFORE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO US?

- NIISAN!

- But Al, what if this is a trap?

Then Pride's face suddenly changed, he had traces of anger and impatience.

- You said that no matter what it took, your brother would recover his body today, don't you?

- …Yes…but.

- THEN SHALLOW YOUR PRIDE AS I AM DOING AND LET THIS TO START FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Those last words shocked Ed. He felt so ashamed. He was forgetting the real reason of why he was there. He needed a homunculus for a sacrifice to open the Gate; and the one who was supposed to be only pride, was offering himself as that sacrifice, and he wasn't able to do that.

- Could we start this…Ed?

Pride next words finally awake him. Did he call him Ed? Wasn't he supposedly to hate him as he was "the original one"? He looked at Al. he approved with his head and then Ed sighed

- Yes…we could start this…

It was time. He knew it was at last the time, after 5 years, when he could return his brother's body. It didn't matter anymore if he hated Pride or if Pride hated him. The most important thing is to do it.

Pride closed his eyes and waited Ed to work.

- Well, first the circle. Al, I know that you now can do alchemy without TC, but do you still have at least one of your chalks.

- hum, yeah. I've one – Al handed over a chalk to Ed – you don't know when they could be useful again.

Ed then started to draw an array. The same array he drew inside gluttony: The moon, the sun, and the hermaphrodite dragon, between other things; all of them circumscribed and inside a spiral. But before he could finish it, Pride approached to himself.

- Just make this improvement, to reduce failure chances – he said, and he drew an hexagon that kept inside everything Ed, drew before. Then two circles with the same centre over the hexagon and with some words between them. What he'd done, was to enclose the reaction, to not let the exceeding energy to go out from the circle. Preventing that, if anything wrong happened, the rebound will damage Pride and not Ed.

- I can still regenerate myself, but you only have one life, so I don't mind if a possible rebound harms me. Let's start this

- Wait! Are you trying to protect me!

- There is no point saving him if you die, he'd die a short time after, too

-……………Pride, before we start this; please tell me why are you doing this? Is this one of your Father's orders?

- No, It's not a Father's order. I'm doing this at my own will.

- But you could be betraying him by doing this, aren't you afraid of your life?

- I know I'm betraying Father by doing this, but…this feeling, is stronger than anything.

Pride suddenly stood up and looked at Al, who was patiently waiting them to finish.

- There was something very strange with my birth. Father told me that the reason why I resemble so much at you was a simple casualty; as he subconsciously thought you as his Pride, being the biological son of the only woman he'd ever loved and very talented with alchemy. _But Father hasn't committed a mistake or hasn't let simple casualties to occur in his alchemy for over 200 years, _so it's quite innocent to thought that as the truth.

The fact is that Father used his Pride, a shard of his own soul, for it to be my soul. But the day of our first encounter; before I could lead the final blow to him, lot's of memories started to appear at my head, lots of things that I couldn't have done in my short life. And over all of them, a promise; a promise to protect someone at all cost, and to return what he had lost, no matter if my life was taken in the process.

That night I felt terribly confused, I asked myself so many times that if I was supposed to be only Pride, why I could have those feelings. But they easily crushed my Pride, the one who was supposed to be the main part of my soul. With the advanced knowledge of alchemy that Father gave me, I started to see the truth of my own birth and to deduce who was the one whose memories I was having.

But beyond hate, anger or desperation, I have the knowledge to comply that promise; and that feeling told me that I would never forgive myself if I didn't do anything about it. I know the end is near; my life won't last long by taking this course of action. But I've already said that this is stronger than anything, and I don't mind an end, for horrible that facing Father's wrath could be. I only know, that wherever I go when all of this finished, I'll be relieved because I could at least take some part in his restoration. Let's begin this please.

Lots of thoughts started to came to Ed's head, but in all of them, there was one that was more important than the others: he didn't hate Pride anymore.

- Let's start this please Ed – Pride insisted

- hum…yes…yes, please stand at the middle of the array please

Pride walked impassively to his position and there he waited.

- Al, please get close, when I say you you'll jump into the circle, search for your body, and let that the gate return you to this place after it. I'll see a way to rejoin both of you here.

- Ok, I'm ready – Al replied, full of determination, approaching to the circle.

Ed was about to start the reaction, but before that he made a final look to Pride. He looked calm and powerful, looking to the future; as he wasn't afraid even a bit about the terrible destiny that was waiting for him. Ed promised himself that no matter what happened next, he would remember Pride that way.

- HERE WE GO! – Ed clapped and thought "Please, let this to work" and then he touched the circle. A suddenly purple light and lots of lighting filled the room. Pride closed his eyes as supporting some amount of pain. After some minutes, light changed to white.

- AL! IT'S TIME! – He shouted, and the suit of armour entered to the circle – Good Luck

Al answered with his head, and wait for the circle to swallow him

"Being swallowed again" he thought "How different is when you have the hope of returning" and then he disappeared from the eyes of Ed and Pride.

- I'll prevent us for not being swallowed by the circle too. But you need to keep the reaction until Al return, or he'll finish at a completely different place.

- You don't have to say me that – Ed replied.

And they were this way for some time. But then something terrible happened.

* * *

- Where…where am I? - Al asked to himself. He had fainted for a moment and now he was in a place that seemed to be completely empty. He looked around and then he saw an enormous gate with the representation of the tree of knowledge impressed on it. Bellow of it, there was someone sitting. He had long and beautiful, but somewhat messy gold blond hair. He was very thin, as if he hadn't eaten for a long time. Al felt some strange attraction to that boy. He wondered if…

- So, you've returned after all, Incomplete Human Sacrifice – a vicious voice talked to him from behind, when he turned around, he only saw a shadow of a person, but he perfectly knew who he was. – How is your mother?

- YOU! – Al shouted as he took a fighting stance against the shadow – HOW COULD YOU DARE TO MAKE SUCH A BAD JOKE!

- But that's what you are, an incomplete human sacrifice; as your brother gave his arm to seal your soul to that armour, body and soul were disconnected. And you were supposed to be the sacrifice for returning your mother, weren't you?

-………………………………………………………………………………………

- Fool humans, trying to revive a person without really knowing how to do it. Anyway your paper in that transmutation wasn't clear, and so you surely are searching for retaliation, about your sacrifice. Losing your body for four years, and you gave a soul for retrieving it. Equivalent exchange for that……hmmm………well, look behind you.

Al then turned around and looked that the boy that was sitting in front of the Gate suddenly grabbed one of his arms and touched his chest with his head. Then the boy raised his head, letting him to see his eyes: golden eyes looked at him and a face of a cheerful and kind boy. There was no doubt, he was him.

- …my…..soul…..at….last… - the body said pressing more his touch against the armour.

- Body and soul want to be one again – the shadow said. Alchemize you on it.

And without really knowing what he was doing he clapped his hands together and touched the body's head. Suddenly at the floor, a big TC, with the form of Al's blood seal, suddenly appeared, leaving both Body and Soul into it. Light started to surround them, and the blood seal inside of the armour started to disappear. Al could swear he could hear heaven's symphony while he was doing the process.

After a while, the reaction finally stopped and the suit of armour fell lifeless to the ground. Al suddenly started to have some strange feelings; he instinctively realized that he needed to breath and that he needed to open his eyes to see. The first thing he saw was the Suit of Armour that used to be his body for a long time lying there. Being used to move a big body, he only needed to take apart the now new sense of touch and stood up. Being completely naked, he had another feeling that he recognized as cold. After a while the shadow spoke again.

- Now that's in change of the soul, and now in exchange of the five years, that body had learned a lot in that time. It surely would prove useful.

"Oh, so that's what all of this images in my head mean" al thought

- That's enough for the Equivalent Exchange… Now, Farewell – and the shadow disappeared

Suddenly, the gate opened, and lots of dark arms surrounded him and the armour, it was time to return

* * *

- So, I must took that as a betray… - Hohenheim said, sat in his throne and connected to a lot of cables, he then suddenly raised his hand and a read array appeared in front of him

- Now attack – from behind the throne, a lot of incredibly big chimeras rushed against the places where the intruders were.

* * *

Ed was maintaining the gate opened, while Pride took a new position, acting as a catalyser for avoiding both of them to be swallowed too. But suddenly a red array appeared in front of them, and the white light started to become red, Ed remembered something horrible.

- AHHHHHH! – Pride shouted. A rebound had started, and he was suffering it. From his body, white lights started to pop up from his body. Ed tried to help him but Pride strongly said "KEEP THE PORTAL OPENED"

Time passed and more and more of Pride's souls were being swallowed. Ed was starting to feel desperately

"What is delaying him so much?" he thought, but then the suit of armour started to appear.

Ed smiled, but his happened didn't last long, the Orichalchos wall suddenly fell and a giant chimera appeared from there.

The chimera growled and a giant boulder suddenly fell from the ceiling, making Ed to stop the reaction. The red array disappeared.

The chimera rushed against them. Ed so tired to defend himself, but then a clap sounded and from the dust, a suit of armour jumped and attacked the chimera, making it to explode, then the suit of armour fell lifeless to the ground. Helmet off.

- AL! – Ed shouted, running towards the armour – what happened, did you found… - but what he saw almost killed him: there was no blood seal in the armour.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!- Ed desperately shouted; shaking the armour, with eyes filled with tears.

- How shameful "niisan" – a voice that filled him with happiness talked to him – aren't you able to recognize your own brother.

Then he turned around. From the dust of the fallen boulder, Alphonse Elric, flesh and bones, was grinning at him. The journey had finally ended.

* * *

**A/N:** Beautiful, Isn't it Al had finally returned to his body, but expect him to act weird for some time. One more to go, thanks for reading my fic. Please Review.

**Next Chapter:**Retreat/ The End of the Journey.


	9. Retreat! The End of the Journey

**Final Chapter: Retreat/ The end of the journey.**

The battle was intense; dust, smoke and blood spread in the atmosphere. Envy, who once proclaimed to be a pacifist, was fighting in such a bloodlusted way as if he had just changed the father's soul shard that is supposed to be his own soul. Every second that passed, Envy fighted crazier, as the three attackers had already managed to Kill five of the 10 humanoid tumours that surrounded his body.

The three of them, were just too tired, but they couldn't just desist there, they were in half way to win.

- SIX! -Ling shouted; he managed to climb through Envy's face, while scar destroyed part of the floor where Envy was standing, making him to lose its equilibrium, and May Chen grabbed three of his six feet with "retanjutsu". Ling had just stabbed his sword in one of the tumours, making envy to make a scream of pain

- SEVEN! – Scar shouted; he jumped and made another of the tumours explode with his alchemy, Envy managed to free from May Chen's Prison, but too late.

- EIGHT! – May Chen Shouted. Enormous spikes impaled Envy, and although most of them shattered at the contact of his hard skin, one of them destroyed another of the tumours.

- Envy changed his behaviour; he wasn't wrathful anymore, now he have fear, he started fearing of his life. He retreated, searching for the exit, but the three attackers noticed the last tumour, and attacked at the same time – NINE!

It was almost over, the last life. They were covered by their own blood, with all their bodies aching and twitching, but they were moved by the thought that they could put at end to that bastard, responsible of one of the most horrible massacres of all times.

But the Tenth tumour wasn't on its body, but they realized that his body had became soft and weak, so they started to cut him in all parts they could. Envy started to bleed from all parts.

Ling spotted one point where he thought there should be some organ that could work as the heart (if that thing really had one) and he was going to pierce that point, but the ground started to tremble.

- Oh! Seems that reinforcements have come – Envy said, transforming into his normal humanoid form, panting and covered with his own blood – I would love to stay here and to cut you into very tiny pieces, but I've to tell father about this, so Farewell, have an horrible death

Then he transformed into a tiny mouse and escaped through the gate.

- WAIT YOU SON OF A…- Ling shouted, but the ground shook even more, and from all the places lots of hungry chimeras appeared, seeing them as their lunch.

As tired as they were, the possibilities of winning were few, it seemed that…that was the end.

* * *

Envy ran as fast as the pain caused by his injuries let him. Being difficult to be fast converted in a mouse, he returned to his usual humanlike form.

- DAMN BASTARDS! – Envy shouted to himself – I need to ask father for a few souls and then go to be sure that even bones be left of them…but then was stopped by something that he thought it was a nightmare. A man dressed in the Führer's military uniform, with a big stain of blood on one of his shoulders showed in front of him. But he didn't have a tanned skin or a patch on his left eye; he has a pale skin and was looking with both eyes, with an expression of surprise and anger.

- Hmm… so you're the one who can change your appearance at will – Mustang asked to the bleeding homunculus

- WHAT…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! WHY ARE YOU WEARING FÜHRER'S UNIFORM!

- I'm starting to understand how Lvt. Maria Ross could have killed BG. Hughes – his eyes showed a vicious and incommensurable wrath.

Envy tried to attack him, but he was too tired, and failed all of his attacks, Mustang only had to grab one of his arms, twist it and then gave him a powerful kick, which launched him to the horribly hard orichalchos' wall. He couldn't move then.

- You don't have any idea of how much I wanted to do this– Envy felt the end. The only thing that was heard was a horribly loud scream full of pain and fear. Lots of flames started to cover the room, leaving the one that one time was Envy, reduced to a mountain of ashes.

* * *

- How shameful "niisan", aren't you able to recognize your own brother?

Ed felt as if he was dragged from hell to heaven in matter of seconds. He turned and he saw the prize of all his struggles, injuries and suffering; Al was standing in front of him, but the cold steel armour was lying in one side, and a 14 years old boy was standing naked in front of him, grinning from ear to ear, and golden eyes closed.

Taken by the joy of the moment, he rushed against his brother, hugging him with tears provoked by the trauma of some seconds before. Al's reaction was logical.

OUCH, OUCH, OUCH! – Al shouted, trembling because of his brother's contact – too hot…too cold.

- Oh sorry…am I hugging too strong? – Ed asked, quite worried.

- Uhm well, I can't say…maybe it's just because I'm not used to touch. Even this breeze is tickling me. – Al answered, with a cut voice.

- Well, maybe because you're completely naked, too – Ed replied, doing one of his most kind smiles – At least I think I can give you this.

He was starting to take off his shirt, when a big chimera appeared, with the intentions to eat them, but a big flame appeared behind it. Roy Mustang walked through the door, greeting the young state Alchemist as soon as he saw him.

- Our paths for searching the truth crossed as we thought Fullmetal – He said, with a small smile.

- Colonel! – Both brothers shouted surprised. Roy kept looking at the taller boy who hasn't seen in all his life. Seeing then the lifeless suit of armour lying on the floor, he understood the situation.

- Alphonse! – He shouted, grinning now lively – so you finally achieved it; really too much surprises for one day. As I expected, you're taller than your brother.

Al only replied with a smile, but Ed was covered by angry marks as he used to do – you're the only one person in this world that can do that type of jokes in this moments.

- Well you just can't go around completely naked – he took off his Military coat and covered Al with it, who shivered at the contact – not used to touch?

- hum, yeah

- Ready to go? This place is very dangerous; there are a lot of those creatures lurking around.

- No, first I've to look for Ling, May Chen and…- He kept froze for a while, then he rushed towards the brashes where the TC was shouting "PRIDE!" the homunculus was covered with his own blood, trapped below the rocks.

- Just two lives left – he said, after feeling Ed touching his head – is he all right?

Al got closer to him so he could see him. Roy Mustang stood frozen where he was; not believing what he was seeing as one who seemed to be Ed's twin was lying almost lifeless on the floor.

- Just as I saw you in my dreams – Pride told Al, with a weak smile – Perfect. My life has reached the end as I expected; I don't have any regrets now.

- But why don't you regenerate yourself? – Ed said, looking very worried to the Homunculus- You said that you still have two souls, why don't you use one to heal your wounds?

- Yes, I only have two souls but I need one to do this – he grabbed Ed's right arm with one of his, and he freed one of his legs and tangled it at Ed's automail leg. Everyone in that room were shocked as they see Pride glowing in a white light and when Ed's metal limbs started to convert into flesh.

In less than a minute, the pain between the automail and the junction that Ed was used with started to disappear; in exchange, the sense of touch appeared in both limbs, after almost five years without sensing anything there. The next time they saw him, Ed had four limbs of flesh and bones, and without any visible scar; as if they had never done what they had done.

- Why? After all of this…– Ed asked, not believing the fact that he was complete again.

- It would be useless if both of the brothers don't recover their bodies at the same time – Pride interrupted, before he coughed a lot of blood, making both brothers escape a sound of worry – If just one of them is healed… he would try to do everything to restore the other too, and the sacrifice could be even bigger than the first time…I'm…already doomed, so I made that sacrifice for you…Now…now…your journey it's finished...you don't have to be in danger again, just keep safe and try to be happy.

- I'm sorry Pride, but we have to stop him. We can't just let him to sacrifice all the people in this country just to preserve his immortality.

- You know how powerful he is. He even didn't need to move to drag the most of my souls and let me die here. His wrath is unstoppable, but I think I can't say anything to persuade you. That can't be helped, just be very careful – he replied with a weak smile, just before he coughed blood again. The brothers also replied with a smile.

- I think…this is the time for farewell. Thanks… both of you… for allowing me to make my dream… -

- No, thank you…for putting and end to our struggle – Al said with his usual kind voice.

Pride smiled; a big and sincere smile for the first time in is life. He was going to close his eyes, when he abruptly completely opened them again and said with a desperate voice.

- BEWARE OF FATHER'S PLAN…HE…HE IS …TRYING TO …MAKE…THE UL…TI…MATE…HO…MUN…CU…LUS………………………- and after that, life abandoned Pride's body; Ed closed Pride's eyes, and stood up, with pain in his heart.

- this is just too much for one day – Roy said, touching his head – could you please explain what had happened?

- It's a large story for a place like this one, and why are you using Führer's uniform anyway?

- Also too strange and difficult to understand it now.

- Well, the explanations would have to wait for some time. Let's search for the others to leave this place.

* * *

Tired as they were, after their battle with the Homunculi; Ling, May Chen and Scar saw death when the swarm of chimeras appeared with the intentions to eat them. They were able to kill some, but after some time they fell tired to the floor, waiting for the inevitable. But thanks to some unknown force that was protecting them, fireballs started to fill the room, killing almost all of the Chimeras. From the entrance, a man dressed in military uniform and a short blond teenager helping to walk a quite tall teen, also blond appeared.

- Oh! You did it! – Ling exclaimed, seeing souls instead of bodies, and recognized that the other blond was Alphonse – Pride was the sacrifice, wasn't he?

But the brother semblance wasn't cheerful when he said that, so he changed fast of topic. – What is the Colonel doing here?

- Not Colonel anymore, Führer now. Bradley is death and for some odd reason I was elected as the next.

He then looked at the others that were in the room, he stayed on attack position when he saw Scar.

-SCAR! You're under arrest for committing multiple murders against this country.

Scar looked with eyes full of hatred to Mustang, mumbling something like "this can't end here; I've to kill that monster first".

- Wait! He's our ally now.

But before Mustang could reply, another swarm of chimeras appeared from every place, and attacked them. But before any of them could attack, Al raised his hand, and after a strong glow of light, all the chimeras well lifeless to the ground. All of them looked Al with enormous eyes full of surprise.

- What…What have you done! – Ed said, with his mouth widely opened.

- Hmm, advanced truth knowledge, I guess – Al replied smiling.

But before anyone could say anything more, Scar stood up and said – Girl, I have paid your help – and then touched the ground and disappeared on a cloud of Dust.

-WAIT SCAR! – Mustang yelled, but it was too late, there was no sign of Scar around.

After some time, Mustang returned to normal and spoke again – its better that I return after they noticed that I wasn't there. At least I can say that military is now a safe point to hide for now. I'll call you for talking about this. Goodbye until then.

Mustang walked deeper in the maze, living fire at his pace, maybe killing chimeras. The other four headed to the exit of that place; with chimeras stepping on their feet.

* * *

- I never thought that the day that we recovered our bodies would leave this bitter taste– Al said, looking at the entrance of the underground maze sealed by an orichalchos wall made by Ed. As amazing as he was, he was able to copy Pride's technique by only seen it in use two times.

Ling and May Chen were waiting for them, some meters far from their position, he was talking her about the part of the Elric's story that he knew, as she was pretty lost about the last happenings.

They had decided to return to their military hotel to think about their next attack, as Mustang said that military was safe now. Ed looked to his brother after he said those words; eyes full of deception and sadness.

- I always thought he was a bastard, but not a monster. – He sighed deeply, as he took from his pocket some hair wrapped with a tiny red band, he showed it to Al.

- This was inside Pride's Orichalchos, as you know, Homunculi flesh became sand a few minutes after the homunculus had died. But it has passed more than an hour after he died and it haven't disappeared yet.

- So you mean that… -

- This is my hair! – Ed replied desperately – that monster used it to let him use advanced alchemy as his main ability, but any part of you have also the information about everything of you, your likes, your dislikes, your dreams…and your nightmares.

- I see, so what he really had done is to make a confused being that had the desires of another person, desires that were so powerful that made him go against his own nature.

Al said this last with a tone and a face that made Ed to instantly blush. Al smiled after seeing that reaction; he then continued.

- I'm agreed with you, he had made something horrible, and he will pay for that, but haven't you noticed what all of this means? This is the end, _the end of our journey._

- The end of our journey? – Ed said, before a smile started to appear at his face – Yeah you're right, this is the end of our journey, but the beginning of our mission.

- And maybe the most difficult of all; but we are together and that would make the difference between us and he. We also have help – he then looked at Ling and May Chen, who answered with their head, before making a smile.

- Well but we can't just go around at the city at this way, come here – And he grabbed his brother's arms and in a matter of seconds, all the blood stains and dust marks disappeared from his body and the clothes looked as new. He then grabbed a rock and transformed it into a shoe equal to the one Ed had at the one who was until an hour earlier his only leg.

- Thanks Al – he said, putting the shoe at his once metal limb – walking shoeless started to feel horrible.

He then did the same with Ling and May Chen. She had already healed all wounds, so it was just a matter of cleaning and fixing clothes.

- And finally me, who is surely the weirdest, with only this coat – And then he touched the coat and it suddenly became black pants and a black T-shirt. He also transformed two rocks into shoes.

- Argh! Rough… I guess…..URGH! – He fell to the floor, touching his stomach.

- Al what's happening – Ed asked quite worried, approaching to help him.

- My stomach...-he replied before standing again – this is not the first time, I…I really don't know what it means…my stomach just feels so empty.

After thinking a moment, Ed laughed a bit and then said – Oh! Sorry Al, I'm such a bad brother for not noticing it before; you're hungry, obviously because you haven't eaten for almost five years. We better go and do a banquet to celebrate this; I only hope I don't have to teach you how to swallow.

- Hoho, how funny – Al replied grinning – You know niisan, there is someone that we have to call.

- Yes there is, but every of us should eat first. – Let's get moving.

And after this, the four went away from that entrance, knowing that no matter how tough Hohenheim could be as an opponent, they would have to stop him for good.

* * *

**A/N: **I think this is the best way to finish this, both brother had recovered their bodies as it should be. But wait, there is still something before finishing this! 


	10. Kaos Genesis

**Epilogue: Kaos Genesis**

In the Underground maze, there was a small mountain of ashes in one of the rooms, from that mountain, a small red bloody substance emerged and started moving towards the deepest part of the maze.

In other of the rooms, the body of a blond death Homunculus started to transform into dust – from the body, also a bloody red substance emerged and moved towards a small piece of metal, which was covered with blood in one of the sides. The substance covered it and after some seconds, it went away, heading to the deepest side of the maze; leaving the metal piece clean of blood.

Hohenheim was sitting on his Throne, connected to a lot of cables, reading one of his numerous books. Suddenly, as if he had received some type of signal, he left his book and extended his hand, letting those two red substances to be at the palm of his hand.

- At last, all the ingredients have been collected – he said to himself, as he disconnected his body from the Throne and headed to a faceless humanoid boy that was over something like a stone Altar. He stood near its head.

He then touched his forehead and from there, a big red eye appeared, tearing other four red bloody substances like the ones that were on his hand's palm.

- The time has come, for the one who would be the most powerful to be brought to life in this place- and an enormous transmutation circle appeared on the floor. Lots of thunders appeared around the body.

- Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Lust, Greed and Pride the same time, plus a shard of the soul of the one who had passed almost five years trapped between dimensions. – And after saying these, the 6 red substances escaped from his hand and melted with the body. The reaction became more aggressive as time passed.

- RAISE…ULTIMATE HOMUNCULUS! – And after saying this, the reaction finished on a big explosion, revealing at the centre of it, a naked homunculus, with golden snake eyes that gave a vicious look, short blond hair and the Uroboros at his back, but enclosed by another symbol: a circumscribed 8 points start.

- How should I call a Homunculus that is almost all the sins and he also have that level of alchemy; an emissary of destruction and the new order?

And after he looked for a while to Al's demon version, he finally said.

- Kaos… that would be your name…- The homunculi onlyreplied with a vicious grin.

* * *

**A/N: **This fic is finally finished, thanks to everyone who took his time for reading this. Do you like my "unexpected end"?

I think I'm becoming a good writer after all those good critiques about my fic that I've recieved. But I can't leave the followers of this story with that finish, can I? expect the continuation in some time. Maybe after I write a parody about FMA and one of my favourite games that I've wanted to write for a long time.

**Wait for the Second Part:** "Fullmetal Alchemist_ Elegy of Kaos"._


End file.
